


Tolieawake's Star Trek fanart

by tolieawake



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Star Trek fanart.</p><p>1. On a rare shore leave on earth, Jim and Spock enjoy some time relaxing (Kirk/Spock)<br/>2. They look rather serious and staid in the photo, but those with keen eyes can easily pick out that Captain Kirk and Dr McCoy are seated at one of the rather exclusive and sought-after tables at the Hotel D’la’ta’glia (it’s said that those who stay there will ever after stay together - Bones thinks that’s utter crap, but, well, there are many, many things he’s put up with for Jim’s sake before, what’s one more?) (Kirk/McCoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Kirk/McCoy - table

 

They look rather serious and staid in the photo, but those with keen eyes can easily pick out that Captain Kirk and Dr McCoy are seated at one of the rather exclusive and sought-after tables at the Hotel D’la’ta’glia (it’s said that those who stay there will ever after stay together - Bones thinks that’s utter crap, but, well, there are many, many things he’s put up with for Jim’s sake before, what’s one more?)


End file.
